A drug delivery device is described, for example, in EP 1923083 A1.
It is an object of the present disclosure to facilitate provision of an improved drug delivery device.
This object is achieved by the subject matter of the independent claim. Advantageous refinements and embodiments are, inter alia, subject matter of dependent claims.